cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
2019 is the current year. Show Info Bolded are Boomerang series. Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 21 * Steven Universe aired its first series finale, Change Your Mind. 31 *''New Looney Tunes'' aired its season two finale on Boomerang. February 1 * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic aired as a series premiere on Boomerang. * The Tom and Jerry Show aired its season three premiere on Boomerang. 4 * Unikitty! aired its season one finale and season two premiere. 23 * Ben 10 aired its season three premiere. March 8 * DC Super Hero Girls '' aired as a series premiere with its hour-long special "#SweetJustice". 11 * ''Craig of the Creek aired its season one finale. 18 * Craig of the Creek aired its season two premiere. 30 * Victor and Valentino aired as a series premiere. April 16 * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic aired its first episode, "Unlock the Magic: The Beginning" on Cartoon Network. 19 * ''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its tenth season, as a TV special. May 17 * Mighty Magiswords aired its final episode and series finale. 23 * Mega Man: Fully Charged aired its season one finale. 27 * We Bare Bears aired its season four finale. June 16 * ''The Powerpuff Girls'' will air its season three finale. 22 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its eleventh season premiere. 24 * The Amazing World of Gumball aired its season six finale. 27 * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? aired as a series premiere on Boomerang. 30 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its season two finale. July 1 * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart aired as a series premiere. 7 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired it's third and final season. 8 * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? aired as a series premiere on Cartoon Network. 21 *''Summer Camp Island'' aired its season one finale. August 5 * Infinity Train aired as a week series premiere. 9 * Infinity Train aired its season one finale. 31 * A new sign-off is introduced. September 2 * Steven Universe: The Movie '' aired. 3 * ''The Tom and Jerry Show and New Looney Tunes return to Cartoon Network for reruns. 6 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its final episode and series finale. 21 * Power Players '' aired as a series premiere. October 4 * ''Teen Titans Go! ''aired its season five finale and its season six premiere. 19 * ''Ben 10 aired its season three finale. 26 * Ben 10 will air its season four premiere. November TBA * Apple & Onion will have new episodes in November. * Total DramaRama will have new episodes in November. December TBA TBA * ThunderCats Roar will air as a series premiere. * Summer Camp Island will air its season two premiere. * New Looney Tunes will air its third and final season on Boomerang. * New Looney Tunes will air its final episode and series finale on Boomerang. * Bunnicula will air its third and final season on Boomerang. * Bunnicula will air it's final episode and series finale on Boomerang. * Looney Tunes Cartoons will air as a series premiere on Boomerang. Notes Category:Years Category:2019